Dos almas
by Haru Masumi
Summary: No hay segunda oportunidad, o eso ella creía. Desde la época de teiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas, me presento, soy masumi o haru, como deseen llamarme.**

 **Antes que nada les agradezco por entrar a esta historia y darme una oportunidad para entretenerlos.**

 **Ahora lo que nos concierne, (sonidos de tambores). Los personajes KNB no me pertenecen, solo mis OC.**

 **El fic está escrito en tercera persona, así que si me equivoco al escribir espero que me disculpen.**

 **Será un fic algo largo. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Prólogo**

La vida era una sola, en que la aprovechabas al máximo o al mínimo.

Donde te conviertes en héroe o en villano. Ya decidiendo en que camino seguir, llega el final de ese recorrido, ya sea largo o corto; la famosa muerte.

Al llegar ese momento no sientes lo que sucede a tu alrededor, dejas que tu alma y cuerpo se separen, dejándote inerte eternamente.

Ya no había marcha atrás, todo lo que hiciste mientras vivías se convertirían en nada o en todo para tus conocidos.

No había oportunidad, o eso ella creía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Para que se hagan la idea de como es la protagonista: Su apariencia es la misma que en la imagen, tiene los ojos violetas, de estatura 1.68, no le gusta las personas que se creen superiores, odia a muerte que se metan con ella y si alguien lo hace pues que se atente a las consecuencias, es rebelde en algunas ocasiones y bromista con quien tiene confianza. Le gusta ponerse camisas de dos colores diferentes, detesta la comida pegajosa.**

 **No poseo nada que no sea mi Oc y la trama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Doctor, la paciente está recuperando el conocimiento.

El doctor se acercó a ella, iluminándole con una pequeña linterna los ojos, comprobando lo dicho por la enfermera.

-Señorita, ¿recuerda lo que le sucedió?.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal; soltando un gritó agudo al querer sentarse.

-No lo haga, debe esperar unos días para que pueda moverse el 30%.

Decidió dejar de intentar moverse, se sentía cansada mental y físicamente.

-¿Sabe su nombre?- él le preguntó al verla desorientada.

-Kayl- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

La dejaron descansar al comprobar que se ha quedado dormida.

En esos tres días que estuvo ahí, solo pasaba acostada, moviéndose de vez en cuando para no sentir fatiga en la espalda.

-¿Estás lista?.

La enfermera que la fue a ver se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mirando a aquella chica que miraba con suma atención el cielo.

-Recuerda que tienes que reposar un poco más, y no debes cargar nada pesado o sino los puntos se te abrirán.

-Espero que te cuides Kayl, ¿deseas que te llamemos un taxi?.

Negó, despidiéndose de ellos.

-¿Cree que este bien que la dejemos sola, doctor?.

-Sus padres se comunicaron con nosotros.

-¿Y que dijeron?.

-Ellos están en el extranjero, así que no era posible de que la recogieran y de que van a volver lo antes posible.

Ambos la perdieron de vista, decidiendo entrar al hospital.

En la mente de ella es un caos al mirar en el lugar en el que está. Se sentía extraña de alguna manera, pero suponía que es debido a que recién salia del hospital, además del picazón que le está comenzando a molestar en su vendaje.

Llegó hasta un camino donde empezaba a haber casas, se detuvo enfrente de una.

"Horimi" está escrito en la placa.

Abrió las rejas, sacando una llave del buso que lleva, poniéndolo en la cerradura. Se quedo en el recibidor de la casa, mirando lo oscuro que está en el interior de esta, no sabiendo que hacer.

Se escuchó algo caer detrás suyo, girándose a ver.

-Kayl.

En el marco de la puerta se encuentran tres personas, de los cuales la única mujer se acercó a abrazarla, teniendo sumo cuidado al hacerlo, observándola con detenimiento.

-También te lastimaste aquí- sobó la aún rojiza cicatriz de su frente.

-Recién sales del hospital, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación a descansar.

-¿Puedes subir las escaleras?- le preguntó el muchacho al lado del señor.

-Hijo lleva con cuidado a tu hermana.

Se dejó llevar por él.

-Quédate acostada, si necesitas algo avísame.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola.

Se puso de pie al sentirse súbitamente inquieta, mirando a su alrededor hasta que encontró una fotografía encima del escritorio.

Ahí estaba la imagen de las tres personas que la miraron de forma afectuosa junto a ella vestida con un saco blanco con una emblema "Teiko".

-Hermana- susurró a la nada, caminando hacia atrás y acostarse al sentirse mareada.

Se quedó dormida junto con la fotografía, levantándose al escuchar que la llaman.

-LLamé al hospital y me dijeron que comida puedes consumir.

Miró la comida en su plato, dando las gracias y empezando a comer. Comía en silencio, los tres prestando atención a los movimientos que ella hacia.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Nada- respondió la señora sonriendo.

Y ahí la dejaron de mirarla, poniendo atención a su respectiva comida. Al terminar se fueron a la sala, viendo la televisión.

-Esta listo el baño, Kayl entra tu primero.

Asintió, yendo al baño y encontrando ropa ya lista, se quitó su vestimenta, quejándose al sacar su vendaje alrededor de su cintura, pasó una mano en la herida de su estomago. Se limpiaba con cuidado, metiéndose en la tina.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando un poco del agua caliente, aunque le picara la herida.

Comenzó a pensar, preguntándose el como había llegado al hospital, con que se hizo esa herida, por que no recordaba lo que sucedió, y lo que más le inquietaba, quienes son las personas que la miran de forma afectuosa.

Escuchó decir al señor que es la hermana de ese joven que llamó hijo y que la acompañó hacia la habitación, y por ende deben de ser su familia.

Pero.. no se..sentía...

-Kayl, ¿estás bien?- la señora se preocupó al ver que su hija llevaba un buen rato en el baño y se dispuso a ver si se encontraba bien.

Kayl miró la sombra que está detrás de la puerta de vidrió y sintiéndose culpable al escucharla preocupada.

Se envolvió con la tolla, saliendo y mirándola -Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó.

Kayl asintió, pidiéndole que saliera para vestirse.

-Si...si necesitas ayuda estaré aquí hija- le dijo, quedándose detrás de la puerta del baño.

Se vendó y vistió rápido, saliendo y topándose con la cara de su madre.

-Voy a dormir temprano- le dijo, caminando hacia su habitación y sintiendo la mirada de su madre.

Entró sin prender la luz, asomándose por la ventana y mirar el cielo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?.

Lloró al sentirse abrumada por lo que sucede.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
